


The Pact

by samyazaz



Series: Pornathon 2012 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clothed Sex, Dorms, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Roommates, Team Gluttony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/pseuds/samyazaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The nice thing about dating your roommate, Merlin thinks, is that you're already living together. There's none of the separation anxiety, and lots more opportunity for random cuddles and kisses. Unfortunately, the awful thing about dating your roommate is <i>you're already living together</i>, and when you haven't actually done anything more than kissing, cuddling, and a little under-the-shirt groping, it makes retiring to bed every night feel like a minefield.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pact

**Author's Note:**

> The expanded version of my entry for [](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com/profile)[**summerpornathon**](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com/) 2012's Challenge #7.

The nice thing about dating your roommate, Merlin thinks, is that you're already living together. There's none of the separation anxiety, and lots more opportunity for random cuddles and kisses. Unfortunately, the awful thing about dating your roommate is _you're already living together_ , and when you haven't actually done anything more than kissing, cuddling, and a little under-the-shirt groping, it makes retiring to bed every night feel like a minefield.

Or maybe it's just awful because Merlin is _Merlin_ , which means he's pretty much the most socially awkward guy on campus, and his boyfriend is _Elyan_ , a guy who is simultaneously so hot and so kind that it makes Merlin feel ten kinds of crazy to be such a ridiculous spaz about it all. God knows, Elyan doesn't ever seem awkward when he shuts his laptop, rises up from his desk, rolls his shoulders, and says, "All right, that's enough poli-sci for one day," and climbs into bed like it's nothing. If they're both on his bed, a laptop balanced between them as they watch a movie together or curled up and just talking, he'll glance at his watch, groan, and poke Merlin in the side with his elbow as he slithers under the cover. "God, I'm bushed," he'll say, and then, "In or out, Merlin." He doesn't comment on the fact that Merlin never, ever takes him up on the invitation, just slinks across the room to his own bed, his face ablaze.

Until the night they're curled in bed together, Merlin's dozing with his head on Elyan's outstretched arm, and Elyan rouses him with a nudge. "Go on," he says quietly. "Get off to your own bed."

Merlin's awake instantly, his stomach twisted up over concern about Elyan changing their ritual, and what it might mean. He sits up and pushes his hair off his face, trying not to be stung and failing spectacularly. But when Elyan puts a hand on his knee and catches his eye, there's no rejection in his gaze, just a quiet sort of wondering. "Or you can stay, and we can talk about it?"

"It's not you," Merlin says, hunching over miserably. At Elyan's sudden look of alarm, he stammers, "I mean, this isn't the 'it's not you, it's me' speech. I want you, and I want to be with you. I'm just…" Merlin struggles for words and hopes Elyan will say something and take the pressure off of him. But Elyan just waits, until Merlin is forced to admit, "Terrified?" in a mortifyingly squeaky voice.

Elyan's expression lightens, just a little. If he laughed, Merlin would flee, but he doesn't, he just hooks his arm around Merlin's waist and leans against him. "What are you afraid of?"

"That it'll hurt," Merlin mumbles, staring at his bony knees and the hole in his pajamas that he keeps forgetting to mend. "That I won't know what I'm doing. That I'll be the worst fuck in uni and you'll be so appalled that you can't look at me and it'll make sharing a dorm with you for the rest of the year supremely awkward." Elyan chuckled, lips soft against the back of Merlin's neck. Merlin twisted the hem of his shirt between his fingers. "You name it, it's probably occurred to me to be worried about it."

"That's nonsense," Elyan says, stating it plainly like it's fact. The arm around Merlin's waist slips down. He rubs his thumb over the edge of Merlin's hip. Merlin's dubious, and it must show, because Elyan says, "Look, I'll show you," and shifts, bearing Merlin down onto his back.

Fear and panic close tight around Merlin's throat. He struggles as Elyan's weight settles on top of him, and immediately Elyan rolls, pulling Merlin with him so that Elyan's the one on his back, and Merlin's sprawled on top of him. "Sorry." Elyan grimaces and rubs his thumb between his brows. "Too fast? Sorry."

"Um. Just a little." This is enough like they're makeout sessions that Merlin feels ridiculous now, but his heart's still fluttering and he can't quite bring himself to tell Elyan, _It's okay, I'm all right now, you can do that again_.

Elyan lets out a slow breath and hovers his hands over Merlin's waist. When he doesn't protest, Elyan strokes him lightly through the thin fabric of his shirt. "All right?"

Merlin nods. This is nice, or would be, if he could stop obsessing about what it might lead to.

"Okay," Elyan says abruptly. "I've got an idea. I think it'll help. Let's make a pact, shall we?"

Merlin arches an eyebrow. "What pact?"

"Tonight, everyone's clothes stay where they are."

It's absurd the way the idea sends a wave of relief crashing through Merlin. Suddenly, he can breathe again, and his heart descends out of his throat. "And after tonight?"

Elyan strokes the strip of Merlin's back that's exposed between the hem of his shirt and the waist of his pajama bottoms. "Tomorrow, if you want to, you can take off one piece of clothing. Yours or mine, whichever you like. The day after, you can take off two." He looks at Merlin's face and laughs. "Oh yeah. You like that idea."

Merlin does. He really does. His face flushes, and this time, it's all to do with arousal. "We've already done this before, though," he mutters.

Elyan's grin widens. "Not exactly." He takes Merlin's hands and guides them down Elyan's chest, past his waist, where Merlin never dared to touch him for fear Elyan would want to take things somewhere Merlin wasn't ready to go. Now, though, with the rule and their clothes firmly in place…

Merlin lightly traced the shape of Elyan's cock, emboldened by the way he dropped his head back and groaned. Merlin caressed him again, more firmly. Elyan shifted his hips off the bed and pressed into Merlin's touch. "I can't," Merlin stammered, twisted up with desire and frustration. "I don't know how…" Everything he could think of that Elyan might want — aside from a hand job through Elyan's pajamas, which seemed likely to be awkward for Merlin and uncomfortable for Elyan — would have required breaking their newly established rules. The thought of it filled Merlin's stomach right back up with nerves.

"Like this," Elyan breathed. He pulled Merlin's arms out from underneath him, forcing Merlin to put all his weight on him. Elyan's legs parted, allowing Merlin to settle between them, Merlin's hardening cock pressing against Elyan's. Merlin drew an unsteady breath, then lost it when Elyan gripped his hips and moved, pushing his hips up, rocking against him.

"Oh—" Merlin leaned his head on Elyan's shoulder, shuddering. When Elyan drew back, Merlin bore down against his next thrust. The sparks of need that skittered across Merlin's skin turned into lightning flashes. " _God_."

"Mmhmm." Elyan slid a hand up the long line of Merlin's spine, cupped the back of his head and guided him into a kiss that was deep, hungry, utterly filthy.

Merlin lost track of where Elyan's hands were. A haze of pleasure and need wrapped around him, softening everything, making it all blur together. He kissed Elyan like he'd die if he stopped, and Elyan kissed him back just as desperately. When he nudged Merlin's legs apart and pressed one thigh up between him, giving Merlin something more solid to rock against, Merlin lost it. He bucked and shuddered against Elyan, heat spreading over him as he came in his pants.

Elyan soothed him with lazy strokes up his back and down over his ass. As sense slowly returned to Merlin, he pressed his face against Elyan's chest with a groan. "Oh God. I can't believe I shot off straight out of the gate like that. I told you I'd be terrible."

"Merlin," Elyan said with an unsteady laugh. He caught one of Merlin's hands and pulled it between them. Merlin startled at the feel of Elyan's softening cock and a growing damp spot on the front of his pajamas. "You were _not_ terrible."

"Oh." Merlin's face flushed hot. A broad, pleased grin stretched across his face.

They separated long enough to change. Elyan was done first, because Merlin kept fumbling with his clothes or sticking his legs into the wrong holes. He got into bed and sat with his back against the headboard, the blankets pulled across his lap. When Merlin was done pulling on his clean pajamas, he hesitated, caught in the middle of the room, Elyan on one side and his own cold bed on the other.

"In or out," Elyan said softly, smiling a little uncertainly

Merlin squared his shoulders, drew a breath, and climbed in with him.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] The Pact](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047742) by [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton)
  * [The Roommate (A Gentlemen's Arrangement Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472311) by [Isabear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabear/pseuds/Isabear)




End file.
